


I'll be waiting

by hYdrotoxin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Tragedy, little bit of violence, loosing immortality
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hYdrotoxin/pseuds/hYdrotoxin
Summary: Nur knapp davor entronnen lebendig begraben zu werden, hatten er und Kakuzu beschlossen, sich erstmal einige Tage in einer nahen gelegenen Hütte niederzulassen. Doch je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr gab Hidan das Verhalten seines Partners zu denken. Nur selten ließ sich dieser blicken, zog sich immer mehr zurück, als hätte ihn etwas schwer getroffen, als würde ihn etwas quälen, als hätte er keine Lust mehr, sich am Leben zu beteiligen. Was war der Grund für sein Verhalten und würde Hidan ihm helfen können?





	

**…and until that happens, i’ll be waiting**

 

  
Es war ungewöhnlich still zwischen ihnen.

Er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass die neusten Geschehnisse auch ihn etwas mitgenommen hatten. Wie sollte man auch ruhig bleiben und wie gewohnt weitermachen, wenn man lebendig unter der Erde begraben worden war, nur um darauf gewartet zu haben langsam zu verrotten? Wütend ballten sich seine Hände zu Fäusten, wenn er schon nur an diesen eingebildeten Konoha-Nin zurückdachte.  
Er wusste nicht wie lange er in diesem Erdloch festgesteckt hatte, doch es hatte ungewöhnlich lange gedauert, bis Kakuzu gekommen war, ihn da raus geholt und zusammengenäht hatte. In der Nähe hatten sie eine kleine verlassene Hütte entdeckt, in der sie sich erstmal etwas ausruhen wollten. Und seitdem waren sie hier.

«Wenn du mich fragst sollten wir diese aufgeblasenen Typen sofort aufspüren und ihnen ein für alle mal das Licht ausknipsen!»  
Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht, als er sich die gammligen Tapeten sowie das ausrangierte Sofa besah, welches in der Mitte des Raumes stand und mit unzähligen Flecken bedeckt war, bei denen er gar nicht wissen wollte, woher sie stammten. Vom Rest des Mobiliars war nur noch Sperrholz übrig, welches im ganzen Zimmer verteilt lag, wie auch jeglicher Dreck sowie verfaulte Blätter.

Hidan erhielt keine Antwort, nicht einmal ein Knurren oder einen sonstigen genervten Laut war von Kakuzu zu hören.  
Der Silberhaarige drehte sich zu seinem Partner um, der ein paar Meter weiter vor ihm stand.  
«Oder was schlägst du vor, was wir jetzt tun sollen?»

«Akatsuki denkt, wir wären tot.»

«Woher willst du das wissen?»

«Ich weiß es. Für mich gibt es keinen Grund mehr für sie zu kämpfen. Ich werde mein Leben nicht länger sinnlos auf’s Spiel setzen, für eine Sache, die mich nicht im geringsten interessiert. Was du nun tun wirst, das ist deine Sache. Unsere Wege trennen sich hier.»

Diese Aussage überraschte Hidan nun doch ungemein. Hätte er es doch nie in Betracht gezogen, dass Kakuzu Akatsuki einmal den Rücken kehren würde, so loyal wie er ihnen gegenüber immer gewesen war. Und er fragte sich, was der Grund für diesen Sinneswandel sein könnte.

«Was hast du denn jetzt vor?», fragte er und sah, wie Kakuzu gedankenverloren in die Ferne starrte. Dieser ließ lange mit einer Antwort auf sich warten, bevor er tief seufzte.  
«Ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde erstmal hierbleiben, ich brauche Ruhe.» Und damit wandte sich Kakuzu von ihm ab und verschwand in das einzige Zimmer, welches sich von diesem Raum abtrennte.

Hidan verwunderte es nicht, dass sich der Dunkelhaarige zurückzog, hatte er doch schon bemerkt, dass dieser etwas blass war und reichlich angeschlagen wirkte. Er wusste zwar nicht wie sein Kampf gegen die anderen verlaufen war, doch anscheinend hatte es ihm einiges abverlangt.  
Er überwand seinen Ekel und versuchte den Gestank auszublenden, als er sich auf das dreckige Sofa legte, die Augen schloss um ein wenig zu schlafen. Die Überlegung, was er nun tun sollte, wie es weitergehen sollte, ob er zu Akatsuki zurückkehren würde oder nicht, sparte er sich.

Denn wenn er ehrlich war, war es für ihn schon von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass er bei Kakuzu bleiben würde. Dass er ihm folgen würde, was auch immer er vorhatte, wohin auch immer er gehen würde.

 

  
♦︎

 

  
Die Tage vergingen.  
Nur mühsam konnte er die Zeit totschlagen, schwer lastete sie auf seinem Gemüt, plagte ihn doch die Langeweile. Und je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr gab ihm das Verhalten seines Partners zu denken.  
Kakuzu ließ sich nur selten blicken, hielt sich die meiste Zeit im Zimmer auf. Hidans Anwesenheit, die Tatsache, dass er noch da war, hatte der Braunhaarige einfach schweigend hingenommen. Auf Hidan machte er einen niedergeschlagenen und geschwächten Eindruck. Anfangs hatte er noch geglaubt, dass das vom Kampf herrührte und er sich nur etwas erholen müsste. Doch nun waren Tage vergangen und es schien nicht, als hätte sich etwas an seinem Zustand verbessert. Eher im Gegenteil.  
Zwar sah er nicht mehr so blass aus, machte körperlich wieder einen relativ normalen Eindruck und dennoch verkroch er sich die ganze Zeit im Zimmer. Als hätte ihn etwas schwer getroffen, als würde ihn etwas quälen, als hätte er keine Lust mehr, sich am Leben zu beteiligen.

Einige male hatte er ihn im Zimmer aufgesucht, einfach nur weil es ihn wunder nahm, was er da die ganze Zeit trieb. Und jedes mal sah er ihn einfach nur auf dem Bett da liegen, den Rücken zu ihm gekehrt, wie er vor sich hin starrte oder einfach nur schlief. Jedes Durchdringen zu ihm schien erfolglos zu sein, wurde er doch immer gleich abgewimmelt oder gereizt angeknurrt, dass er ihn gefälligst in Ruhe lassen und verschwinden sollte.

Doch dieses Verhalten würde er nicht einfach so hinnehmen, zumal er zugeben musste, dass es ihn auch etwas weh tat, seinen ehemaligen Partner so zu sehen. Und er würde nicht zusehen, wie er sich immer mehr verkroch, sich von ihm distanzierte, ohne den Grund zu wissen. Ohne die Möglichkeit gehabt zu haben, ihm womöglich helfen zu können.

Entschlossen, sich dieses mal nicht verscheuchen zu lassen, öffnete er die Tür zum Zimmer und trat ein. Es erstaunte ihn gar nicht, dass er Kakuzu so vorfand wie auch schon die Tage zuvor.  
Der Dunkelhaarige rührte sich nicht, als er zu ihm kam und sich auf die Bettkante setzte. Dessen Gesicht wirkte entspannt, seine Augen waren geschlossen und wären da nicht seine regelmäßigen Atemgeräusche, hätte man meinen können, er sei tot.

«Kakuzu, ich hab dir was zu essen mitgebracht.» Leise legte er das Mitgebrachte neben ihn auf das Bett.  
Ihm war aufgefallen, dass der Dunkelhaarige, seit sie sich hier erstmal einquartiert hatten, die Hütte nicht mehr verlassen hatte. Folglich hatte er sich auch nichts Essbares mehr besorgt und da er das, was sie als Verpflegung mit sich führten, mit Sicherheit schon aufgegessen haben musste, hoffte er, dass er ihm hiermit einen kleinen Gefallen tat.  
Langsam schoben sich Kakuzus Lider halb über seine Augen und Hidan erschrak beinahe, als er die matten, grünen Irden zu Gesicht bekam. Keine Regung war in ihnen zu erkennen, starr waren sie geradeaus gerichtet, fixierten einen unsichtbaren Punkt.

«Ich habe keinen Hunger. Und nun verschwinde.» Erwiderte er kalt, nur um kurz darauf seine Augen wieder müde zu schließen.

«Nein verdammt, das werde ich nicht! Nicht, bevor du mir gesagt hast, was mit dir los ist, Drecksack!», fluchte er aufgebracht, verzog wütend das Gesicht. Er hatte es satt, ihn kotzte dieses Verhalten einfach nur noch an. Ihm war ein ernster, genervter oder sogar auch ein zorniger Kakuzu tausendmal lieber als das, was vor ihm so lethargisch im Bett herumlag und dabei war sich aufzugeben. Ohne einen für ihn ersichtlichen Grund.

Kakuzu reagierte auf seine Worte nicht im geringsten, was ihn nur noch wütender machte.  
«Du verdammter Bastard pennst hier die ganze Zeit rum, als wäre dir alles andere scheiß egal. Verkriechst dich wie ne beschissene Maus, die angst davor hat aus ihrem Loch rauszukommen. Warum? Warum, verdammt? Was zum Teufel ist nur los mit dir, dass du so schlapp machst? Was ist aus dem Kakuzu geworden, der mich verprügelt und angeschrien hat? Lebt der noch irgendwo da in dir drin?!» Er redete sich so sehr in Rage, dass er Kakuzu kurzerhand am Kragen packte, ihn kräftig durchschüttelte. Seine Handfläche knallte auf die Wange des Älteren, in der Hoffnung, ihn so wenigstens aus seinem Koma ähnlichen Zustand rauszuholen. Bohrend stierte er in seine Augen, als der Dunkelhaarige diese schließlich doch wieder öffnete und ihn überrascht ansah.

«Was haben diese Konoha-Nins mit dir angestellt, dass du zu so nem Waschlappen wurdest? Dir dein Geld geklaut und jetzt siehst du keinen Sinn mehr im Leben, oder was?!», brüllte er ihm förmlich ins Gesicht und schüttelte ihn gleich nochmal durch. Eigentlich war es nicht üblich, dass er ihn so anging. Auch wenn er Kakuzu oftmals beleidigte, hatte er doch einen gewissen Respekt vor ihm und unterließ es für gewöhnlich ihn körperlich anzugehen, zumal die Konsequenzen schon heftig genug waren, wenn er ihn bloß verbal zum Ausrasten brachte. Doch jetzt war er einfach so unheimlich wütend, dass er seine Prinzipien vergaß.

Alles war besser, als in diese ausdruckslosen, matten grünen Augen sehen zu müssen. Weswegen er auch regelrecht erleichtert war, als der Glanz, das Leben wieder in diese zurückkehrte. Wut spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder, während sich sein Gesicht zu einer zornigen Grimasse verzog. Der Braunhaarige baute sich vor ihm auf, soweit es in seiner sitzenden Position möglich war und packte ihn nun seinerseits am Kragen.  
«Ich bin gestorben, Hidan! Sie haben mich getötet. Ich wurde besiegt, lag sterbend am Boden in einer Lache aus meinem eigenen Blut. Nur du hast mich zurück in diese Welt geholt. In dieses Leben, das für mich nun zu einem Alptraum geworden ist!»

Fassungslos starrte er den Älteren an. Was sagte er da bloß? Er verstand kein einziges Wort und befürchtete schon, dass Kakuzu nun gänzlich den Verstand verloren hatte.  
«Sieh, was du mir angetan hast, Hidan. Sieh, was du aus mir gemacht hast, denn es ist allein deine Schuld!», grollte Kakuzu hasserfüllt und riss sich seine Maske vom Gesicht.

Hidan erstarrte.  
«Wa-?», war das einzige was er herausbringen konnte, starrte irritiert auf Kakuzus Gesicht. Ungläubig blickte er auf seine Wangen, auf die Stellen wo sich seine Fäden befinden sollten, doch da war nichts. Nichts zeugte davon, dass die Haut dort von schwarzen Fäden zusammengehalten worden war, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.  
«…was ist mit deinem Jutsu? Wie hast du das gemacht?»

«Es ist weg… ich habe es verloren.» Kakuzus Griff lockerte sich, bis seine Hände schließlich gänzlich von ihm abließen. Betrübt wandte der Dunkelhaarige seinen Blick von ihm ab.  
«Als ich starb, löste es sich auf. Es war kein gewöhnliches Jutsu, nicht umsonst wurde es von Taki streng gehütet und als verboten in einer Schriftrolle versiegelt.»

Hidan fehlten noch immer die Worte, verstand noch immer nicht, wie das möglich war. Wollte Kakuzu ihm damit sagen, dass seine ganzen Fäden, die Masken, die sich auf seinem Rücken befanden hatten, seine Herzen, sich einfach aufgelöst hatten? Und was sollte er damit zu tun haben? Schließlich gab er ihm ja anscheinend die Schuld daran, doch er wüsste nicht, was er getan haben sollte, um das zu bewerkstelligen.  
«Kakuzu… was redest du für einen Scheiß? Du kannst nicht gestorben sein, ansonsten könntest du doch jetzt nicht vor mir sitzen.»

«Ich weiß selbst nicht sehr viel darüber. Als ich nach dem Kampf zu mir kam, war alles wie immer. Doch schon als ich dich zusammenflicken musste, fiel mir auf, dass meine Kontrolle über die Fäden schwand. Sie hatten mir nicht mehr so gehorcht wie ich wollte. Das Jutsu wurde schwächer, bis es schließlich völlig verschwand. Es hat mich zurückgeholt im Austausch dafür, dass es sich auflöst. Es war, als hätte es mir die Wahl gelassen. Es hat mich entscheiden lassen, ob ich weiterleben oder sterben wollte. Ich hab mich wohl für das Leben entschieden, doch nun wünschte ich, es hätte mir den Tod gewährt. Alles ist besser, als so weiterleben zu müssen.»

Hidan zog seine Augenbrauen verärgert zusammen, angesichts dieser selbstmitleidigen Aussage. Er wollte so etwas nicht hören, nicht von dem Mann, der immer vor Kraft, Überlegenheit und Selbstbewusstsein gestrotzt hatte. Nicht von dem Mann, den er mit der Zeit akzeptiert und als seinen Meister anerkannt hatte.  
«Was heulst du hier nur rum? Denkst du dieses beschissene Jutsu ist alles, was dich ausgemacht hat? Du kommst doch sicher auch ganz gut ohne zurecht.» Kakuzu schien seine Ansichten nicht zu teilen, da er ihn erneut am Kragen ergriff, ihn ein Stück zu sich zog, um ihm bedrohlich in die Augen stieren zu können.

«Verstehst du es nicht?! Dieses Jutsu war meine Existenz! Ein Teil von mir, der mir einfach genommen wurde. Die Mehrheit meiner Künste basierte auf dem Gebrauch dieses Jutsus, ohne es bin ich ein Nichts. Ein einfacher Ninja, ohne besondere Fähigkeiten. Schon jede größere Verletzung könnte für mich den Tod bedeuten. Wie sollte ich da überleben in dieser Welt, mit diesem Kopfgeld das auf mich ausgesetzt ist? Mit diesen Feinden die mich erwarten als abtrünniger Nuke-Nin? Sogar in einem Kampf gegen dich würde ich mit Gewissheit verlieren.»

Erst jetzt wurde Hidan bewusst, weshalb sich Kakuzu die ganze Zeit verkrochen hatte. Es war nicht nur wegen dem Verlust seines Jutsus – welches ihm aber auch ganz schön schwer zu schaffen machte – sondern auch wegen etwas anderem. Es war so simpel wie unglaublich: er hatte ganz einfach Angst. Und nun, da es ihm klar wurde, konnte er sie auch in den smaragdgrünen Augen erkennen.  
«Und du lässt dich davon jetzt so einfach unterkriegen, oder was? Versteckst dich hier wie ein elender Feigling, anstatt etwas dage-», noch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, traf ihn Kakuzus Faust hart im Gesicht, schleuderte ihn im hohen Bogen nach hinten. Schmerzhaft schlug sein Hinterkopf gegen die Steinwand, bevor er zu Boden fiel und keuchend nach der blutenden Wunde tastete.  
Sein Schädel dröhnte. Kakuzu hatte nun zwar sein Jutsu nicht mehr, doch seine Kraft hatte er definitiv nicht eingebüßt.

«Wie konnte ich nur ansatzweise glauben, dass du das verstehen würdest. Große Töne spucken kannst du gut, hast du schon immer gut gekonnt und doch hast du keine Ahnung. Du bist beinahe unsterblich, deine Wunden heilen innert kürzester Zeit. Du kannst leichtsinnig durch die Weltgeschichte spazieren, ohne dass dir groß jemand etwas anhaben kann oder dass du dich auch nur um irgendetwas sorgen musst. Du weißt einen Dreck wie es ist, wenn man seiner Fähigkeiten beraubt wurde und man sich nicht mehr auf sie verlassen kann.» Zischte ihm der Ältere entgegen, spuckte sie ihm mit voller Abscheu regelrecht ins Gesicht, bevor er sich wieder hinlegte, seine gewohnte Position einnahm.  
«Du solltest schon längst fort sein, was hält dich noch hier? Ich warte mit Freuden auf den Tag, an dem ich dich endlich los bin.»

Es versetzte Hidan einen Stich, das zu hören und dieses mal fiel es ihm schwer, es zu ignorieren. Er erhob sich etwas schwerfällig, wischte sich die blutbesudelte Hand an seinem Mantel ab. Ein Blick genügte ihm, um zu wissen, dass für Kakuzu damit das Gespräch beendet war.

 

  
_Kannst du das Band spüren, das uns verbindet? Kannst du spüren wie es nicht zulässt, dass ich mich von dir entferne, auch wenn du mich noch so sehr von dir wegstößt? Kannst du spüren wie es unsere Seelen aneinander bindet, es sich um sie schließt, so stark und stramm, ohne jeglichen Zweifel, dass wir nicht zusammengehören?_  
_Ich weiß, irgendwann wirst du es._

_…und bis es soweit ist, werde ich warten._

 

  
♦︎

 

  
Vor Wut und Frust hatte er sich laut fluchend an einigen Bäumen ausgetobt, hatte sie regelrecht zu Kleinholz verarbeitet. Doch nach einiger Zeit, als er sich vor Anstrengung kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, hatte er einsehen müssen, dass es nichts bringen würde, den gesamten verdammten Wald abzuholzen.

Sein Blick schweifte über die Landschaft, auf die er von hier oben, auf einem der obersten Äste eines Baumes, einen guten Blick hatte. Ein kleiner See erstreckte sich vor ihm, umrandet von dem satten Grün des dichten Blätterwerks der Bäume, die sich so zahlreich um ihn gliederten. Die Sonne, die nun langsam im begriff war unterzugehen, sendete ihr oranges Licht über das sich kräuselnde Wasser.

Er seufzte einmal tief.  
Kakuzu hatte recht, er wusste nicht wie es war, wenn er sich nicht auf seine Unsterblichkeit verlassen konnte. Auch wenn er diese Gabe nicht von Geburt an von Jashin-sama geschenkt bekommen hatte, konnte er sich dennoch nicht erinnern, wie es gewesen war, als normal sterblicher durchs Leben zu schreiten. Weder wie er sich dabei gefühlt hatte, noch ob er irgendwelche Ängste bezüglich seines Lebens verspürt hatte. Und wenn man bedachte, dass er selbst sich schon nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, sterblich zu sein, wie konnte er denn dann von Kakuzu erwarten, dass er das auf die Schnelle verarbeitete? Immerhin hatte dieser geschätzte 60 Jahre dieses Jutsu benutzt, sich daran gewöhnt und es schlussendlich als selbstverständlich angesehen.  
Hidan konnte nicht verstehen, womöglich nur erahnen, was im Dunkelhaarigen vorging, was für ein Schock es für ihn sein musste.

Doch genau da lag das Problem. Er _wollte_ ihn verstehen, er _wollte_ wissen wie er sich fühlte. Wollte seine Ängste und Befürchtungen nachempfinden können, um dadurch helfen zu können ihn aus seinem depressiven Zustand herauszuholen, bevor er noch völlig daran zu Grunde ging.  
Er entglitt ihm, distanzierte sich mehr und mehr von ihm, ignorierte ihn, gab ihm sogar die Schuld an seinem Dilemma. Verhielt sich wie ein verängstigtes Tier, welches man in die Ecke gedrängt hatte und dabei war sich nach und nach aufzugeben. Es lag ihm fern, das zu akzeptieren. Kakuzu war ihm in den Jahren, in denen sie gemeinsam ein Team gebildet hatten, wichtig geworden. Er hatte ihn und seine Eigenarten kennengelernt, ihn an seiner Seite akzeptiert, bis er ihn schließlich als Mensch und Meister anerkannt hatte. Irgendwo war er für ihn mit seiner Erfahrenheit und Stärke sogar auch ein wenig zu seinem Vorbild geworden. Und nun wollte er sich nicht mehr vorstellen, wie es wäre, würden sie getrennte Wege gehen.

Jahrelang war er einsam auf der Erde gewandelt, nichts hatte ihm etwas bedeutet. Nur für Jashin-sama hatte er gelebt, gemordet, hatte sich ihm mit Leib und Seele verschrieben. Doch nichtmal sein Gott hatte es vermocht, ihm das Gefühl zu geben, welches Kakuzu ihm gab.

Als die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war, ihr Licht nur noch spärlich über die Baumwipfeln schien, trat er den Rückweg an. Es war bereits finstere Nacht, als er die Hütte erreichte. Im Inneren war alles wie gewohnt ruhig. Er wollte sich schon auf das miefende Sofa niederlassen, als ihm auffiel, dass die Tür zu dem einen Zimmer, die normalerweise verschlossen war, einen Spalt offen stand.  
Eine üble Vorahnung schlich sich in sein Verstand, ließ ihn mit schnellen Schritten auf die Tür zugehen. Was, wenn sich Kakuzu während seiner Abwesenheit aus dem Staub gemacht hatte? So abwegig war es nicht, wenn man bedachte, dass er ihm nicht nur einmal klar gemacht hatte, dass er ihn nicht mehr um sich haben wollte.

Sein Herz schlug in einem wilden Takt gegen seine Brust, als er die Tür aufschob, nur um erleichtert festzustellen, dass Kakuzu wie gewohnt im Bett lag. Gemächlich schritt er auf diesen zu, welcher wie immer den Rücken zu ihm gewandt hatte. Die Matratze gab bei seinem Gewicht leicht nach, als er sich hinter den Älteren legte.  
Nur die gleichmäßigen Atemgeräusche des Dunkelhaarigen waren zu vernehmen, als er einen Moment verharrte und auf den Rücken des Älteren blickte, welcher an dieser Stelle großflächig von dessen Oberteil frei lag. Wie vermutet zierten weder diese schwarzen Fäden, noch die vier Masken die gebräunte Haut. Er hob seine Hand, wollte sich eben selbst davon überzeugen, dass ihm seine Augen nicht bloß einen Streich spielten. Doch noch bevor er ihn berühren konnte, hörte er die tiefe Stimme Kakuzus.

«Warum bist du noch hier? Habe ich dir nicht mehrmals gesagt, dass du gehen sollst?» Der müde Tonfall ließ es nicht wie einen Vorwurf klingen, sondern wie eine einfache Frage.  
«Ich werde bei dir bleiben, ganz gleich, wohin du nun gehen oder was du tun willst», war seine entschlossene Antwort, ehe er ein wenig näher an ihn heran rückte. Zögerlich legte er einen Arm um ihn und ließ seine Hand auf dessen Bauch zum ruhen kommen, was Kakuzu auch kommentarlos zuließ.  
«…du wärst ohne mich besser dran.»  
Bestärkt in der Annahme, dass Kakuzu ihn in seiner Nähe tolerierte, da er ihn keineswegs von sich gestoßen hatte, lehnte er nun leicht seine Wange gegen den braungebrannten Nacken.  
«Ich bleibe», sagte er nun etwas leiser, jedoch nicht weniger überzeugend. Langsam schloss er seine Augen, um die Wärme, die der Körper vor ihm ausstrahlte und das Gefühl, welches der Ältere ihm gab, indem dieser zuließ ihm nahe zu sein, besser geniessen zu können.

«Du hast gesagt, dass ich daran schuld bin… wie hast du das gemeint?» Stellte er die Frage, auf dessen Antwort er schon lange brannte. Gespannt wartete er auf Kakuzus Äusserung, doch dieser blieb stumm. Lediglich als der Ältere leicht seinen Kopf bewegte, um wohl eine angenehmere Position zu finden, bestätigte ihn, dass dieser noch wach war und seine Frage gehört haben musste.  
Er hatte schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet, als der Dunkelhaarige nun doch noch zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte.

«Als ich mich entscheiden musste, ob ich sterben oder weiterleben wollte, war mir von vornherein klar, dass ich mich mit dem Tod abfinden würde. Und doch konnte ich nicht aufhören an dich zu denken… ich habe daran gedacht, dass du  sicherlich mal wieder überstürzt in den Kampf gerannt bist und schlussendlich irgendwo zerstückelt am Boden liegen würdest. Wer würde dich zusammenflicken, wenn ich nicht mehr da war? Wer würde dich vor deiner Einfältigkeit bewahren, wenn nicht ich? Und obwohl ich mich entschieden hatte zu sterben, hatten meine Gedanken wohl genügt, um mich zurückkehren zu lassen.»  
Schweigend hatte Hidan den Worten gelauscht, während er spürte, wie sich ein warmes Gefühl, welches er bisher nicht gekannt hatte, in seinem Inneren breit machte… war das Glück? Sanft wurde über seine Hand gestrichen, welche noch immer auf dem Bauch des Älteren lag. Er öffnete einen Spalt breit seine Augen, sah das fahle Mondlicht wie es durch das kleine Fenster ins Zimmer schien und sich ein seichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte… welches jedoch schon im nächsten Moment erstarb, als er spürte, wie seine Hand, welche zuvor noch sanfte Berührungen erfahren hatte, nun hart und fest umfasst wurde. Er zuckte zusammen und konnte nur schwer einen Klagelaut unterdrücken, da seine Fingerknöchel schmerzhaft gequetscht wurden.

«Deshalb bist du schuld daran, dass ich nun unter diesen Umständen weiterleben muss, du hast mich zu diesem Leben verdammt», hörte er die vor Wut zitternde Stimme des Älteren, als dieser daraufhin seinen Arm von sich löste und ihn nach hinten schlug. «…und dafür hasse ich dich.»

Wie erstarrt lag der Silberhaarige da, versuchend, die harten Worte, die sich so unnachgiebig in sein Herz fressen wollten, nicht zu sehr an sich ranzulassen. Doch all seine Mühen waren vergebens…

Doch noch mehr schmerzte es zu sehen, dass Kakuzus jetziges Dasein diesen so sehr quälte, dass er sich gezwungen fühlte, sich solcher Worte zu bemächtigen.

 

  
_Kannst du die Stimme hören, die leise wispert? Kannst du hören wie sie einen mit ihren melodischen Klängen ins Licht führt, auch wenn einen die Finsternis noch so sehr zu verschlucken droht? Kannst du die Worte hören die sie formt, welche einen dazu verleiten die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben, als bestünden keine Zweifel, dass man sein Ziel nicht erreichen wird?_  
_Ich weiß, irgendwann wirst du es._

_…und bis es soweit ist, werde ich warten._

 

  
♦︎

 

  
Zum wiederholten male strich er nun schon über den aus Metall gefertigten Anhänger. Langsam fuhr er das Symbol, bestehend aus einem umgekehrten Dreieck inmitten eines Kreises, mit seinen Fingern nach. Die Kette, an welchem der Anhänger befestigt war, baumelte von seiner Hand und bewegte sich leicht im aufkommenden Wind.  
Je länger er über das kühle Metall strich, je länger seine Augen geradezu daran hafteten, desto sicherer wurde er in seinem Vorhaben.

Er blickte auf, in die aufgehende Sonne, wie sie sich hinter dem Horizont hervor schob und ihre ersten Strahlen aussendete. Seine Finger krampften sich ein wenig um den Anhänger, bevor er diesen ein allerletztes mal an seine Lippen führte und eine kurze, sachte Berührung hinterließ. Mit einem flüsternden «Bitte verzeiht mir, Jashin-sama» hielt er einen kurzen Moment inne, ehe er mit seinem Arm weit ausholte und das Schmuckstück gen Himmel warf. Er folgte dem fliegenden Objekt mit seinen Augen, bis dieses nur noch klein in der Ferne auszumachen war. Glitzernd verschwand es schließlich aus seinem Sichtfeld, wurde eins mit den tiefen Blautönen des Sees.

 

  
♦︎

 

  
Er hatte geglaubt es würde schnell gehen. Er hatte geglaubt, wenn er aufhören würde seinem Gott zu huldigen, die Opfergaben einstellte und sein Ritual nicht mehr an sich selbst durchführte, es schnell gehen würde, bis seine Sterblichkeit eintrat. Doch weder fühlte er sich anders, noch nahm er irgendeine kleinste Veränderung wahr.

Und nach etlichen Tagen, in denen einfach nichts geschehen war, begann er sich zu fragen, ob die ganzen Opferungen, die ganzen Mühen die er auf sich genommen hatte, um die Treue zu seinem Gott zu beweisen, gar nichts mit seiner Unsterblichkeit zu tun hatte? Und er wusste nicht, ob er das gut oder schlecht finden sollte. Vor allem jetzt nicht, wo er sich dazu entschieden hatte ein sterbliches Dasein zu fristen, welches ihm nun anscheinend verwehrt wurde. Seufzend stellte er fest, dass er wohl nie nachempfinden würde, wie sich Kakuzu fühlte.

«So ne Scheiße aber auch», fluchte er laut und eher zu sich selbst, da außer ihm niemand hier war. Er hatte in einem nahen Dorf einige Essensvorräte aufgetrieben und war nun auf dem Weg zurück zur Hütte. Kakuzus Laune und allgemein dessen Zustand hatte sich nur mäßig gebessert. Zwar verließ er die Hütte ab und zu wieder für einige Zeit, dennoch sah Hidan das nicht direkt als Fortschritt an, da er es gezwungenermaßen ohnehin irgendwann hätte tun müssen um sich zu waschen. Und er glaubte auch, dass der Dunkelhaarige es auch nur genau aus diesem Grund tat. Doch ihm war aufgefallen, dass er nun weder seinen Mundschutz, noch seine Kopfbedeckung zu tragen pflegte. Hidan vermutete, dass er es nicht mehr tat, da er keinen Grund mehr sah, sein Jutsu vor neugierigen Augen zu verbergen, da er es ja nicht mehr besaß. Doch er aß nun wieder mehr, was ihm ein Grund zur Hoffnung gab, dass er sich vielleicht doch langsam wieder einkriegen würde, hatte er zuvor die Nahrungsaufnahme doch fast gänzlich verweigert. Und doch fand er ihn immer noch mehrheitlich auf dem Bett liegend oder apathisch aus dem Fenster starrend vor, wenn er ihn aufsuchte.

Erneut seufzend fuhr er seinen Weg fort. Es war ein heißer Tag, die Sonne sandte ihre Strahlen unnachgiebig auf die sich erhitzende Erde nieder. Nur der Wind, der hier und da aufkam, versprach etwas Abkühlung. Weswegen er schließlich kurzerhand entschied, eine kleine Pause einzulegen, wollte er doch nicht in Kauf nehmen lebendig gegrillt zu werden.  
Die Vorräte stellte er neben einen Baumstamm, ehe er sich an diesen angelehnt daneben in den Schatten setzte. Er nahm einen Kunai hervor, spielte in seiner Hand etwas mit ihm, bevor er damit in den Waldboden stach, anfing darin herumzuwühlen, so wie er es oft tat, wenn ihm langweilig war.

Als er die scharfe Spitze, an der bereits Dreck und Erde klebte, betrachtete, kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er eigentlich noch nicht richtig überprüft hatte, ob er noch unsterblich war. Er hatte geglaubt, dass er es direkt irgendwie bemerken oder fühlen würde, doch was, wenn dies gar nicht der Fall war?  
Kurzerhand krempelte er seinen Ärmel hoch und schnitt sich mit der Klinge in seinen hellen Unterarm. Sofort traten einige Tropfen Blut aus der Wunde, doch der leichte Schmerz den er dabei verspürte, fühlte sich nicht anders an. So wie immer eben. Frustriert schmiss er den Kunai im hohen Bogen in den Wald, fuhr sich genervt durch die Haare.

Als er entschied seinen Weg fortzusetzen, glitt sein Blick eher wie zufällt auf seinen Arm, auf die Stelle an der er sich geschnitten hatte. Irritiert stellte er fest, dass der Schnitt noch da war, obwohl bei ihm eine so feine Wunde eigentlich binnen Minuten geheilt hätte sein müssen. Er holte sich einen weiteren Kunai hervor, setzte daneben einen weiteren Schnitt um sicherzugehen. Minutenlang starrte er auf seinen Arm, ließ die Wunden nicht einmal aus den Augen. Doch diese wollten sich einfach nicht schließen.  
Ein Gefühl des Unwohlseins überrollte ihn und mit einem mal, fühlte es sich an, als würde der Schmerz stärker werden. Hatten die Verletzungen schon immer so sehr gebrannt? Oder bildete er sich das nur ein?

Wie erstarrt, saß er stocksteif da, starrte auf die Klinge, mit der er sich verletzt hatte und ohne es verhindern zu können, stellte er sich all mögliche Szenerien vor, wo diese Waffe ihn sonst noch überall verletzen konnte. Und ihm wurde bewusst, dass diese Verletzungen bleiben würden, ihn unwiderruflich schaden würden. Dass besonders schwere Verletzungen ihn töten konnten.  
Der Kunai entglitt bei dieser Vorstellung seiner Hand, da die Waffe mit einem mal so viel bedrohlicher wirkte und er sich am liebsten so weit wie möglich von dieser entfernen wollte.

Plötzlich aufkommende Furcht ließ ihn den Kopf ruckartig nach oben reißen. Beinahe panisch suchte er die Umgebung ab. Hatte er da nicht gerade ein Geräusch gehört? Waren Feinde in der Nähe? Nein, er war auf Angriffe in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht vorbereitet. Viel zu verheerend wäre es, wenn er den Kampf verlieren würde. Er fühlte sich so verdammt schutzlos und allem und jedem ausgeliefert.  
Wie ein Strudel, zogen ihn seine Vorahnungen und Befürchtungen immer weiter in einen tiefen, dunklen Abgrund. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und am liebsten hätte er sofort die Flucht ergriffen, sich irgendwo einen sicheren Ort gesucht und diesen nie wieder verlassen. War es das, was Kakuzu fühlte?

Stockend atmete er einmal tief ein und aus, schloss die Augen und versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Nirgendwo waren Feinde, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, um die erneut aufkommende Paranoia zu vertreiben. Seine Finger krallten sich in den mit Gras bewachsenen Boden, ein leichter Wind kam auf, wehte ihm ins Gesicht und ließ sein Herz allmählich wieder in einem normalen Rhythmus schlagen.

Seine verkrampften Hände lösten sich langsam aus dem Boden. Er glitt einige male über die von Grashalmen bedeckte Erde, nur um sich irgendwie abzulenken, da er befürchtete gleich in Hysterie zu verfallen.  
Und zu seinem Erstaunen funktionierte es. Hatte sich Gras schon immer so angefühlt? Es war, als würde er alles doppelt und dreifach intensiver wahrnehmen können. Und da kam ihm der Gedanke: Wenn er schon die schlechten Dinge so sehr intensiver wahrnehmen musste, warum sollte es denn dann nicht auch mit den Guten funktionieren können?  
Er konzentrierte sich noch mehr auf das Gefühl, wenn die Halme über seine Handinnenflächen strichen, wenn er über sie fuhr, spürte den Wind mit einem mal so, als würde er ihn zum ersten mal erst richtig wahrnehmen.

Nach und nach wurde er mutiger, konnte er es nicht unterlassen alles möglich zu betasten, fragte sich, wie sich Wasser auf seiner Haut anfühlen würde, als hätte er noch nie welches gespürt. Wie ein kleines Kind lief er Kreuz und Quer durch den Wald und befingerte alles, was ihm unter die Augen kam. Und kam sich dabei ziemlich dämlich vor und dennoch konnte er damit einfach nicht aufhören. Je mehr Dinge er anfasste und beäugte, desto mehr kam diese seltsame Euphorie in ihm auf. Und diese ließ ihn erkennen, dass er die Lösung gefunden hatte, die es vermochte Kakuzu aus dessen jetzigen Zustand herauszuholen.

Er würde ihm nun helfen können.

 

  
_Kannst du den Wind fühlen, der so sanft weht? Kannst du fühlen wie er sich an deine Haut schmiegt, dich mit Leben erfüllt und dich ganz und gar deine Ängste vergessen lässt? Kannst du fühlen wie er die Blätter um dich wehen lässt, die dich dazu auffordern mit ihnen davonzufliegen, als hätten sie keine Zweifel, dass du das nicht schaffen würdest?_  
_Ich weiß, irgendwann wirst du es._

_…und bis es soweit ist, werde ich warten._

 

  
♦︎

 

  
Er atmete hektisch, als er die kleine Hütte endlich erreicht hatte, war er doch den ganzen Weg hierher gerannt. Achtlos ließ er die besorgten Vorräte auf den Boden fallen, während er mit eiligen Schritten die Zimmertür ansteuerte, die kurz darauf auch von ihm geöffnet wurde.

«Kakuzu!», stieß er aus und fand eben jenen mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehend vor dem Fenster wieder. Schnell war der Abstand zu ihm überwunden, als dieser sich langsam zu ihm umdrehte, ihn mit seinen kühlen Augen musterte.

«Wie siehst du denn aus?»  
Verwirrt über diese Äusserung sah er an sich hinab. Erde und Dreck klebte an seinem Mantel, hier und da war ein Grasfleck zu sehen. Flüchtig fuhr er sich durchs Haar, entfernte so einige Blätter, die sich in seinen Strähnen verfangen hatten. Er schüttelte immer noch außer Atem ein wenig den Kopf.

«Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle, ich…» Er wußte kaum wo er anfangen sollte, noch wie er ihm das jetzt erklären sollte. Sein Blick schweifte unfokussiert durch den Raum, auf der Suche nach etwas, das ihm helfen könnte sich auszudrücken.  
«Ich hab die Lösung gefunden, Kakuzu! Ich kann dir helfen!» Er schluckte, befeuchtete so seine Kehle mit Speichel, da sie durch seine hektischen Atemzüge auszutrocknen drohte.  
Fest blickte er seinem Gegenüber nun in die Augen, welcher ihn nur abwartend musterte.

«Hast du den Wind gefühlt, als du draußen warst? Es ist nicht schlimm, Kakuzu. Verstehst du denn nicht, dass man keine Angst zu haben braucht, solange man sich nur auf die guten Dinge konzentriert? Siehst du nicht, dass man das geniessen sollte?» Stammelnd brachte er die Worte über seine Lippen, doch der Dunkelhaarige sah ihn nur irritiert an und er konnte diesem regelrecht im Gesicht ablesen, dass er gar nichts begriffen hatte und wohl glaubte, dass bei ihm die Sicherungen durchgebrannt waren. Zumal seine Euphorie noch immer nicht nachgelassen hatte und die untypischer für ihn nicht sein könnte.

«Was willst du mir damit sagen?»

«Ach, Scheiße!», fluchte er, da er sich nicht zu helfen wußte. Hilfesuchend und leicht verzweifelt ließ er seinen Blick erneut durch das Zimmer schweifen und musste damit reichlich verwirrt wirken. Innerlich raufte er sich die Haare. Warum war er nur so beschissen darin sich auszudrücken?  
Eine warme Hand legte sich plötzlich auf seine Wange, vertrieb augenblicklich seine wirren Gedankengänge und ließ ihn aufblicken.  
«Was ist los, Kleiner?» Die weiche Stimme, sowie ein Blick in die smaragdgrünen Irden, welche eine so ungewohnte Sanftheit ausstrahlten, ließ seinen Kopf allmählich wieder klar werden. Dieses mal nahm er sich etwas mehr Zeit, um die passenden Worte zu finden.

«Was ist sagen will, ist… was bringt es einen, wenn man sich von Furcht einnehmen lässt, wenn man dabei vergisst die guten Dinge wahrzunehmen? Was bringt es einen, wenn man nur daran denkt, was man zu verlieren hat und dabei nicht sieht, was man alles gewinnen kann? Ist jeder einzelne Moment nicht umso bedeutsamer und kostbarer, wenn man doch weiß, dass er jede Sekunde schon zu ende sein könnte?» Jedes Wort hatte er dementsprechend betont und hoffte nun inständig, dass Kakuzu verstand, worauf er hinauswollte. Denn besser würde er sich einfach nicht ausdrücken können.  
An der Miene des Dunkelhaarigen konnte er nicht herauslesen, ob er es geschafft hatte, ob er begriffen hatte oder er sich weiter abzumühen hatte, um sich verständlich zu machen. Lange sah Kakuzu ihn schweigend an, bis er mit seinem Daumen sachte über seine Wange fuhr, diese sanft streichelte.

«Ich habe dich noch nie so reden gehört.»

War das nun gut oder schlecht?  
«Dann hast du verstanden, was ich dir damit sagen will?»  
Doch eine Antwort blieb aus. Stattdessen beugte sich Kakuzu nur Sekunden später zu ihm runter und noch bevor er darüber rätseln konnte, was er wohl vorhatte, spürte er auch schon seine Lippen auf den seinen. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Die Berührung währte zu kurz, als dass er sie hätte erwidern können. Nach einer Antwort suchend, sah er seinen Gegenüber an, als sich dieser wieder etwas von ihm entfernt hatte. Warum hatte Kakuzu das getan? Oder was er sich noch viel mehr fragte: warum tat er es gerade jetzt?  
Nach all den Jahren, in denen sie nun schon gemeinsam durchs Land gezogen waren, hätte er etliche Möglichkeiten gehabt. Doch warum suchte er sich genau diesen Zeitpunkt dafür aus, warum hatte er es nicht schon früher getan? Wollte er ihm damit irgendetwas mitteilen?

Die Hand, die sich noch immer auf seiner Wange befand, fuhr nun langsam nach unten über seinen Hals, zeichnete sein Schlüsselbein nach, bevor sie ihr Weg über seine Brust fortsetzte und schließlich anfing die Knöpfe seines Mantels zu öffnen. Unentwegt blickten ihm die grünen Irden direkt in seine lilafarbenen. Eine angenehme Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem Körper aus – er mochte es einfach von ihm angesehen zu werden.  
Als der Mantel von seinen Schultern glitt, wusste er, was Kakuzu von ihm wollte, wodurch sich gleich wieder diese Aufregung in ihm breit machte, die er jedes mal dabei empfand. Sie hatten schon öfters miteinander geschlafen und auch wenn es nur selten geschah, so hatten sie noch nie darüber gesprochen und er glaubte auch nicht, dass sie zukünftig je darüber sprechen würden.

Jäh wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er den warmen Atem des Dunkelhaarigen in seinem Gesicht fühlte, bevor sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen. Doch dieses mal war der Kuss nicht so scheu wie der zuvor. Die rauen Lippen Kakuzus bewegten sich fordernd auf den seinen, eine Hand in seinem Nacken verhinderte, dass er sich entfernen konnte. Nur zögerlich erwiderte er, da er bisher noch keinerlei Erfahrung darin gesammelt hatte und nichts falsch machen wollte. Eine Zunge stahl sich zwischen seine Lippen, drängte sie auseinander, wodurch er bereitwillig seinen Mund weiter öffnete, um die gierige Zunge zu empfangen. Er blieb aus Unsicherheit eher passiv, als Kakuzu anfing seine Zunge mit der seinen zu umschmeicheln. Und wieder fragte er sich, ob dieser sich an seiner Unerfahrenheit, damals wie heute, einfach nicht störte oder ob er sich dieser gar nicht bewusst war. Nie hatte er ihm gesagt, dass er seine ersten Erfahrungen mit ihm gemacht hatte, noch wie viel er ihm bedeutete. Es war ihm nie als wichtig erschienen, hatte geglaubt, dass er noch alle Zeit der Welt hätte. Doch nun, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie nun sterblich waren und es schon morgen zu spät sein könnte, erschien es ihm umso wichtiger, es ihm endlich mitzuteilen.

Es gab doch noch so vieles was er ihm sagen wollte…

Kakuzu presste sich an ihn, drängte ihn mit seinem Körper nach hinten. Als er Widerstand in seinen Kniekehlen fühlte, löste der Dunkelhaarige ihren Kuss und ließ ihn nach hinten auf das Bett fallen. Er sah zu, wie dieser sich sein Oberteil auszog, um anschließend zu ihm auf’s Bett zu steigen und sich über ihn zu beugen.

«Kakuzu», flüsterte er, bevor genannter mit seinem Gesicht nur kurz vor seinem hielt und ihn leicht fragend ansah. Sein warmer Atem schlug ihm gegen die Lippen und am liebsten hätte er die Worte einfach unausgesprochen gelassen, nur um ihn sofort wieder spüren zu können.  
«Du warst mein Erster… und auch mein Einziger. In allen Dingen.» Einige Sekunden verstrichen, in denen sein Gegenüber ihm einfach nur in die Augen sah. Sacht wurde ihm daraufhin durch sein silbernes Haar gestrichen, bevor er hörte, wie dieser ihm ein «Ich weiß» entgegen hauchte, bevor sich der schwere Körper gänzlich auf ihm nieder ließ und sich ihre Lippen wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschlossen.

 

  
♦︎

 

  
Sein Kopf ruhte auf der muskulösen Brust des Älteren, welche sich noch immer in einem schnellen Takt hob und senkte. Die Haut war mit einem leichten Schweißfilm bedeckt, doch das störte ihn nicht. Ein seichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine feinen Züge, als er dem steten Klopfen von Kakuzus Herz lauschte, welches langsam wieder anfing in einem normalen Rhythmus zu schlagen. Genießend schloss er die Augen, wollte diesen Moment tief in sich aufnehmen, ihn in seinem Geist abspeichern, so dass er ihn später immer wieder aus seinen Erinnerungen hervorrufen und abspielen konnte. Auch sein eigener Puls normalisierte sich langsam wieder, Müdigkeit machte sich in ihm breit, wodurch sich seine Glieder noch schwerer anfühlten. Das sanfte Streicheln durch seine Haare erfüllte ihn mit Geborgenheit und ließ ihn so langsam wegdämmern, auch wenn er diesen Moment noch so sehr etwas länger genossen hätte.

«Manchmal weiß ich nicht, ob ich dich von mir stoßen oder doch lieber an mich reißen soll…», flüsterte eine raue Stimme, die er jedoch nur noch vage wahrnahm, bevor ihn die angenehme Dunkelheit des Schlafes gänzlich umhüllte.

 

  
♦︎

 

  
Als er das nächste mal seine Augen aufschlug, war es noch dunkel. Nur das fahle Licht des Mondes schien durch das kleine Fenster. Er fing an sich zu regen und merkte dabei, dass er nicht mehr auf Kakuzu lag. Auch als er seinen Arm ausstreckte und über das Bett tastete, konnte er ihn nicht ausmachen. Nun doch etwas verwundert setzte er sich auf und sah sich um, doch auch sonst im Raum war keine Spur von ihm.  
Kurzerhand stand er auf, zog sich seine Hose an und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Auch im Zimmer nebenan war alles leer, doch es hätte ihn zugegebenermaßen auch verwundert, wenn er Kakuzu auf dem gammligen Sofa vorgefunden hätte.

Er schritt durch die Tür nach draußen, wo er ihn auch endlich fand. Einige Meter weiter stand er vor ihm, den Rücken zu ihm gekehrt, wie er nach oben in den Himmel sah. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht, der Vollmond war groß und schien hell auf die Erde hernieder. Zahlreiche Sterne konnte man bestaunen, die miteinander um die Wette funkelten. Hidans Blick lag einige Sekunden auf dem ihm dargebotene Spektakel, bevor sich seine Irden wieder an Kakuzu haftete.

«Kakuzu… was machst du hier draußen?» Er machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu, doch sein Gegenüber reagierte nicht auf ihn, blieb regungslos stehen. Sein Herz zog sich aufgrund einer bösen Vorahnung zusammen. So wie er da stand und so apathisch gen Himmel starrte, sah es fast so aus, als hätte sich an seinem Zustand nicht das geringste geändert. Hatte er denn noch immer nicht verstanden? Ließ er sich denn noch immer von seinen Ängsten einnehmen, hatte er sich noch immer nicht davon befreien können?  
Zu seiner Enttäuschung mischte sich Wut mit dazu.

«Spuck schon aus oder hast du deine Zunge verschluckt? Sag mir jetzt bloß nicht, dass du dich noch immer selbst bemitleidest?! Hast du echt gar nichts von dem kapiert, was ich dir gestern gesagt habe?»

«Das ist alles nicht so einfach», gab er ihm knurrend Antwort.

«Oh doch, das ist es. Es ist ganz einfach, doch du verdammter Bastard machst es dir nur unnötig kompliziert. Begreif doch endlich, dass du dir damit, was du hier abziehst, keinen Gefallen tust und es dir auch absolut nichts bringt.» Es war, als hätte er gestern die ganze Zeit gegen eine Wand geredet, was wohl auch jetzt der Fall war, denn wieder schwieg der Ältere einfach. Er wusste, dass Kakuzu äußerst stur sein konnte, doch in dieser Situation wünschte er sich einfach, dass er endlich nach geben und das Ganze einfach mal aus einer anderen Sichtweise betrachten würde.

«Ich bin vor ein paar Tagen, als ich unten am See war, auf feindliche Ninjas gestoßen.»  
Hidan horchte auf, als er dies hörte, wartete gespannt darauf, was der Ältere ihm erzählen wollte.  
«Sie waren zu dritt. Erst haben sie mich nicht bemerkt und als sie es dann doch taten, bin ich geflohen. Wie ein Feigling bin ich weggerannt. Ich habe nichtmal versucht gegen sie zu kämpfen und das, obwohl sie nicht mal sonderlich stark ausgesehen haben. Verstehst du nicht? Das bin nicht mehr ich. Der Kakuzu den du kanntest wäre nicht davongelaufen, sondern hätte sich seinen Feinden gestellt. Ich erkenne mich selbst nicht mehr wieder.» Trüb und leer starrten die grünen Irden vor sich hin, die Verzweiflung, die in den Worten mitschwang, war nur allzu deutlich herauszuhören, was Hidan erneut einen Stich versetzte und gleichzeitig seine Wut weiter schürte.

Mit schnellen Schritten überwand er die Entfernung zu ihm, drehte ihn an seinem Oberteil zu sich um, damit er ihn ansehen konnte.  
«Verdammt, dann unternimm doch endlich etwas dagegen. Es sagt ja niemand, dass du wieder ganz der Alte werden sollst, was wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht möglich ist, sondern wieder anfängst richtig zu leben und aufhörst dich aufzugeben. Siehst du denn nicht, dass man die Dinge viel mehr schätzt, wenn man weiß, dass man morgen schon tot sein könnte? Der Tod tritt irgendwann so oder so ein und ich sehe nicht ein, weshalb man in Furcht leben sollte, wenn man die Zeit, die einem noch bleibt, doch auch nutzen und geniessen kann.» Fest blickte er ihm in die Augen, hoffte nun endlich zu ihm durchzudringen. Doch als sich Kakuzus Gesichtszüge vor Wut verzogen, löste sich auch diese Hoffnung in Luft auf.

«Hör auf so zu sprechen, als wüsstest du wovon du redest!», grollte er und stieß ihn von sich weg, kehrte ihm wieder den Rücken zu.

«Ich weiß wovon ich rede, verdammt!», brüllte er ihm aufgebracht entgegen.

«Halt die Klappe! Du weißt einen Dreck!»

«Ich weiß alles! Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, ich weiß wie es ist, wenn–» Weiter kam er nicht, da ihm unverhofft ins Gesicht geschlagen wurde. Durch die Wucht fiel er nach hinten, kam hart auf dem Boden auf.

«Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass du die Klappe halten sollst?!» Brüllte Kakuzu, während er sich bedrohlich vor ihm aufbaute.  
Kaum hatte er sich das Blut von seiner Nase gewischt und sich etwas aufgerichtet, schlang sich eine Hand um seinen Hals. Erbarmungslos drückte Kakuzu ihm die Luftzufuhr ab. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, ein ersticktes Krächzen war alles was er zustande bringen konnte. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich in den Arm des Älteren, versuchten diesen von sich wegzubekommen. Wie gebannt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er in die vor Zorn funkelnden Irden seines Gegenübers. Verzweifelt schnappte er nach Luft, versuchte sich ihm entgegenzustemmen, doch es half alles nichts. Unnachgiebig wurde er auf die Erde gedrückt und dort festgehalten.

«Du weißt gar nichts!», zischte der Dunkelhaarige.  
Angst machte sich in ihm breit, als er die zornige, tiefe Stimme Kakuzus vernahm. Kurz darauf spürte er, wie sich etwas spitzes in seinen Bauch bohrte und er hätte gequält aufgeschrien, wenn er denn gekonnt hätte. Der Schmerz zog schnell durch seinen Körper, breitete sich in diesem aus wie ein widerlicher Parasit und wurde nur umso stärker, als sich immer wieder und wieder etwas in ihn stach. Sein Leib fing an unkontrolliert zu zittern, die Verzweiflung die ihn befiel, vermochte er nicht zu dämmen. Fest kniff er die Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung so den Schmerz besser aushalten zu können. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und als er diese wieder öffnete und verschwommen zu Kakuzu aufblickte, bahnten sie sich einen Weg über seine Wangen.

Die salzigen Spuren schienen den Dunkelhaarigen zu verunsichern, da er seinen Griff etwas um seine Kehle lockerte, ihm so die Möglichkeit gab Luft zu holen.  
«Du tötest mich», wimmerte er unter Schmerzen, die er kaum ertragen konnte. Schluchzend und sich windend wiederholte er diesen Satz, bis Kakuzu völlig von ihm ab ließ, jedoch noch über ihm gebeugt verweilte.

«Ach was, in ein paar Stunden bist du wieder wie neu.» Erwiderte dieser nun etwas ruhiger. Seine Wut schien durch die für ihn verwirrende Reaktion des Silberhaarigen abgeklungen zu sein.  
Erneut überfiel ihn ein Schluchzen. Wenn es doch nur so wäre, dachte er. Er widerstand dem Drang, an sich hinabzusehen, war ihm doch der penetrante Geruch von Blut und die unerträglichen Schmerzen Beweis genug, dass es schlimm war.

Seine zitternde Hand krallte sich in Kakuzus Oberteil, verkrampfte sich regelrecht in dieses. Er blickte zu ihm auf, mit dem stummen Flehen, ihn jetzt nicht allein zu lassen.  
«Was ist los mit dir?» Leichte Besorgnis schwang in der dunklen Stimme mit, wodurch er ein erneutes Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken konnte, den Tränenfluss nicht dämmen konnte. Seine Kehle war trocken, er hätte kein Wort hervorgebracht, auch wenn er gewollt hätte.  
Die grünen Irden musterten ihn skeptisch, Finger fuhren an seinem Hals hinab, verweilten schließlich auf seiner Brustmitte, an der Stelle, an der sein Anhänger hätte sein müssen.

«Nein», hauchte Kakuzu ihm ungläubig entgegen und als dieser wieder zu ihm blickte, konnte er so viele Emotionen in seinen Augen widerspiegeln sehen, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Erkenntnis, Entsetzen, Trauer, Schuld waren einige von ihnen, doch da war auch noch ein solch warmer Ausdruck, der ihm das Herz ganz schwer werden ließ. Und es stimmte ihn tief traurig, dass es erst soweit hatte kommen müssen, damit ihm gewährt wurde, diesen Ausdruck zu sehen. Und doch zogen sich seine Mundwinkel ein Stück nach oben, wenn er daran dachte, dass es wohl doch gelogen gewesen war, als er gesagt hatte, dass er ihn hassen würde. Dieser elender Lügner…

«Warum hast du das getan?», hörte er ihn mit brüchiger Stimme sprechen. Seine Schmerzen ebbten langsam ab, sein Körper fühlte sich mit einem mal taub an und auch seine Angst wich einer seltsamen Ruhe, beflügelt von einer Leichtigkeit, die sich durch seinen ganzen Körper zog.  
«Ich wollte dich verstehen… und ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich dir überall hin folge.» Zwang er sich zu sagen, auch wenn ihm das Sprechen unsagbar schwer fiel.  
«Warum hast du nichts gesagt?» Die grünen Irden schimmerten glasig, wodurch sie für ihn nur noch schöner wirkten. Er wollte antworten, dass er es ihm doch gesagt hatte und er bloß nicht zugehört hatte, doch seine Stimme versagte. Das Schwindelgefühl wurde stärker, seine Lider fühlten sich plötzlich so unsagbar schwer an und drohten ihm von alleine zuzufallen.

_Jashin-sama… sagt, ist das meine Strafe dafür, dass ich mich von ihnen abgewandt habe?_

«Hidan!» Ruckartig riss er seine Augen auf, blickte in Kakuzus, die mit so viel Verzweiflung in die seinen sahen, die ihn nicht loslassen wollten.  
«Bleib bei mir.» Sanft wurde ihm über die Wange gestreichelt.

_Das wollte er doch! Das hatte er doch schon immer gewollt!_

Er spürte, wie ihn seine Kräfte verließen und es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Doch er konnte noch nicht sterben, er musste es Kakuzu vorher noch begreiflich machen. Mit der letzten Kraft die er aufbringen konnte, suchte er erneut Blickkontakt und brachte seine letzten Worte über die Lippen.  
«Kakuzu… lebe. Du musst leben.» Zu mehr hatte seine Kraft nicht gereicht und er hoffte nun inständig, dass Kakuzu ihn verstanden hatte. Bedauernd stellte er fest, dass er nun doch nicht mehr dazu kommen würde, ihm all das zu sagen, was er ihm noch hatte sagen wollen.

Sein Kopf fiel nach hinten, sein Blick wandte sich von Kakuzu ab und fiel auf den sternenklaren Himmel. Nur wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er, wie diese ihm so vertraute Stimme immer wieder seinen Namen sagte.  
Die Sterne funkelten ihm hell entgegen und auch wenn seine Sicht immer mehr verschwamm, konnte er ihr helles Licht noch immer deutlich erkennen. Als würde es ihn mit dem stillen Versprechen, dass alles gut werden würde, zu sich locken wollen.

Und wer wollte schon nicht, dass alles gut werden würde?

 

  
_Kakuzu…_

_Kannst du die Sterne sehen, die so hell funkeln? Kannst du sehen, wie sie ihr strahlendes Licht zu dir aussenden, dich mit sich ziehen, als wärst du bloß ein Reisender, dessen Aufgabe erfüllt ist? Kannst du sehen welch paradiesische Landschaften sich hinter dem gleissenden Licht verbergen, in denen wir uns ohne Zweifel, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, erneut begegnen werden?_  
_Ich weiß, irgendwann wirst du es._

_…und bis es soweit ist, werde ich warten._

_Ich habe schon immer auf dich gewartet._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Auch wenn der OS schon etwas älter ist, ist er für mich noch immer das Herzstück meiner Geschichten. Ich arbeite schon seit einer Weile an einer Fortsetzung, bei der ich mich aber etwas schwer tue sie dem OS hier gerecht werden zu lassen.
> 
> Jedenfalls danke ich allen, die bis hierher gelesen haben und würde mich über Reviews, eure Meinungen oder auch Kritik freuen!
> 
> LG  
> hYdro


End file.
